Church of the Sacred Self
Bureau 13 File: This religion Has been recently seen practice on Earth, mainly among former atheists. It is of Greyhawke origin. The Church of the Sacred Self is decidedly different in that it claims no god as the moral authority and source of power. As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. Make no mistake, agents have met some of these beings. They are real. This belief system has been making a penetration on Earth among the body of the formerly atheistic. Worship of a being bothers them, but worship of a concept does not, the divinity in All. Those encountered are showing real power. This works here. Generla Information *'God worshiped:' The Sacred Self, the collective Divine within all beings. Thou Art God. *'Sphere of Influence:' All *'Place of Worship:' Meeting Hall *'Worship Days:' First Third day of the month. *'Holy Days:' Your Birthday: Consider all that you have learned in the past year, share and celebrate with the Awakened. Such as you declare: When an event affects your life deeply, remember it. Set the day aside and contemplate the lesson learned or the joy received. Good examples would be your marriage, the birth of a child, or the loss of a spouse. Celebrate the holy days of your fellow Awakened as well. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' A small stipend to care for the Meeting Hall. *'Holy Writings:' The Manner of the Way Instructions and disciplines for tapping the power of the Sacred Self. *'Favored Deities:' Everyone is a deity. *'Disliked Deities:' Those deities that violently object to the above. *'Favored Governments:' None. Government in general is taxing to the soul, and pocket. *'Disliked Governments:' As per disliked deities. Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Anyone *'Sex of worshiper:' Any *'Minimum Age:' Adulthood *'Race:' Any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' Why? Everyone is a god. *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' See above Commandments *'War & Fighting:' Fight not unless absolutely necessary. If it is necessary to fight do so in a manner that will end it quickly and with the least amount of damage possible. Be prudent in your arming of yourself. Carry no arms unless the Sleepers may be a danger to you. Remember always, even the Sleepers are divine, even if they don't know it. To harm the divine is evil. However, to suffer harm is equally evil. Defend yourself. Avoid war, period. Nothing in a war is worth fighting for. Sleepers will fight because they do not understand their divine nature can provide all. Flee war. Leave property if you must, but flee war. If you come upon battle, aid the injured without judgment. All are divine, all are worthy. *'Love and Marriage:' True love is a communion of souls. There is no limit on who or how many one may love. Marriage is the confirmation of that communion. The form and composition of a marriage is a matter to be determined only by the participants. It is unwise to engender children outside of marriage as it is difficult for one person to attend to all of a child's needs. Marry within the Awakened. A spouse that is a Sleeper is a trial to the soul. Raise children to be free thinking, critical, and honest with themselves and others. Each must find Awakening though life's journey. Guide as you can, but you cannot lead the way. *'Duty to Liege Lord:' Kings and lords are the works of Sleepers. Swear no oath of loyalty to Sleepers. Sleepers do not understand that once the divine is awakened they have no need for Kings and lords to keep order. Abide the Sleepers in peace if you can, flee if you must. If tyrants will not allow peace or flight, then fight. *'Self Interests:' That which gives pleasure is nourishment to the soul. However, it is wise to take such nourishment in moderation lest one become a glutton. As long as your actions do not harm another of the divine, do as you please. *'Others Needs:' Desire not for your brother or sister that which you would not desire for yourself. Be generous with your resources. That which is given freely in kindness returns thrice over to the giver. *'Duty to The Divine:' Thou Art God. To yourself be True. Your body is the temple of the divine. It is you first duty to take care of it and maintain it in the highest form. Remember your divine fellowship. Seek and enjoy the company of others that realize the sacred self. Nourish the divine in each other. To seek knowledge is the desire of life. As long as this life lasts, never end your seeking of knowledge. Shrink not from the truth. All untruth is evil, but the untruth to yourself can be fatal. Seek truth and embrace it, even if today it will cause pain. Temper your judgment with mercy. It is not necessary to tell all that you know, if the unknowing will cause no harm, and the knowing would cause harm. Seek to awaken the divine in those around you. Do not seek to offend those called gods by the Sleepers. It is true, some are more divine than others. Such divinity is a goal, not a thing to deny. We do not deny the greater divinities, we seek to join them. *'Wealth:' Wealth is a means to an end. It is not the end itself. If wealth comes upon you, follow your heart. It is no sin to seek wealth, but never, never worship at its altar. Wealth is the servant, not the master. If you cannot freely be parted from your wealth, you need to be parted from your wealth lest it consume you. This as with all physical things. No object or even land is worth your life. You are divine, you can replace things. Self resurrection is beyond most of us. *'Afterlife Expectations:' This life is not the all and the end. While your soul is god indeed, your body is but a temporary shell. Accept death when it comes so you can prepare for a new life. Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' The Way of the Sacred Self *'Statement of Mission:' All who follow the Sacred Self are both priest and god. Seek to awaken the divine in all beings. Teach the truth and seek knowledge. Live the divine life in respect of all things divine. *'Sex of Cleric:' Any *'Minimum age:' Adulthood. No child shall be taught the way until they are of age to understand it. *'Race:' Any *'Ceremonies of Awakening:' Declaration of divinity: The Awakened shall declared that they understand the beginnings of their own divinity and shall demonstrate it with their first miracle. Choosing of the Vestments: The newly Awakened shall choose what vestment they will be known by. They shall then wear that vestment whenever they teach or in Meeting with others of the Awakened. Who's Who Way of the Sacred Self Martin Cathar: First of the Awakened Martin Cathar in his middle years came to a sudden epiphany. The realization that he, and every aware beings around him was the source of all godly power. If the power of gods was increased by worship, was not he source, the worshiper themselves in possession of the power of divinity? Martin Cathar sold his trade, and worldly goods. He retreated into the primordial wood to commune with himself and the Mother. When he emerged three years later he announced the Awakening and performed miracles without the aid of any god or training as a magician. The Movement was never highly popular and remained persecuted among established religions who saw a threat in the idea that all beings are divine. Martin Cathar gained followers, "seekers" as he called them stating that he was not to be followed, the Way was to be followed, he was but a guide. With patience and work he taught the Way, and his Seekers themselves became Awakened. When their numbers were sufficient they divided and spread the Awakening further. Resistance to the movement increased with the doctrine that the Awakened needed no kings. That in the light of Awakening you understood the value of the divine in others, and would respect their space. War, greed, envy had no place among the Awakened. Governments added their objection to the Sect and official persecution, diffident before with only a few established religions participating, became wide spread. 40 years after beginning the teaching of the Awakened, Martin Cathar was arrested, and held in a magically protected prison. This time, for Martin had been arrested before, they managed to hold him. At his execution the next day, for the trial was swift indeed Martin Cathar had one more surprise. From the middle of the fire he preached the Transfiguration texts now know as the "Manner of the Way" in a strong and carrying voice. This done, he left his mortal coil, transfiguring before the massed crowd. He left no mortal body, and the fagots beneath him were unburned as if no fire had ever been lit. To this day no monument has been erected to Martin Cathar, and the Awakened firmly correct any that assume he is worshiped any more than any other of the divine. Friends and Enemies *'Friends' -- Surprisingly this religion does not alienate every other religion on the planet. Some few are friendly with to the Sacred Self and even support them. *'Enemies' -- The follower of the Sacred self can count as enemies any who feel threatened by their ideas. This would include just about every state religion. Any religion that counts as "special" or "unique" the god or gods they worship. Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Groups Category:Advocate